Adventure In Museland
by MilkWoodRock n Roll
Summary: More adventures in museland from our twisted minds. Insainty is for sure.


Title: Adventures Of Muse Land - Part One - Becca's Apartment 

Author: T-Boy, Casey & Becca 

Disclaimer: Casey owns Luke, but he's not in this chapter, um she also owns HBKSteph, cause her mum sold her after what she wrote in A Dinner Party (Casey: Shameless Plug, Becca: Hey I'm 18 I can't be sold) Ok Becca owns herself still then. T-Boy still owns herself as well. Hugh Hefiner owns himself and all things related to Playboy, HBKSteph owns some playboy bunny stuff, but that about it. Oh and Vince really owns the wrestlers, but we just pretend we do. 

---------------------------------- 

*Becca and Casey are sitting on the lounge in an apartment.* 

Casey: Hey why are we in an apartment, I have two houses, and you have ranch and are building   
Becca: Yeah. But this is my apartment; Shawn isn't aloud in here. Besides where else would I keep all my playboy stuff 

*Becca gestures to all the playboy bunny stuff around the place, from glasses to playboy bunny top she is wearing* 

Casey: Good point 

*RVD opens the doors and enters* 

RVD: Hey Dudettes, it's 4:20, wanna kick back, and try my new buy   
Casey: Where did you come from?   
RVD: Dudette I live across the hall. Cool ain't it. But then again everything's cool when your *thumb thing* RVD 

*Casey tables RVD* 

Casey: Rob I told you that you could be a muse only if you stopped doing that 

*Kane appears in the doorway, wearing an apron with a spatula* 

Kane: Rob, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave your incense crap burning when you leave the apartment? 

*Kane sees RVD tabled wacks him over the head* 

Kane: Wake up, Rob. Get your ass back into the apartment and put out that damn incense. 

*Kane pulls RVD up* 

RVD: Man, you are such a bitch 

*Kane chokeslams RVD* 

Kane: Send him back when he wakes up sure (Kane leaves)   
Becca: Sure thing Kane   
Casey: Kane is living with RVD?   
Becca: Yeah, oddness I know 

*RVD wakes up* 

RVD: Man someone needs to teach him to chill man   
Becca: Rob, shut up   
RVD: Chill Dudette Chill 

*Becca gives RVD some sweet chin music* 

Becca: Was he always this annoying?   
Casey: Only if he isn't stoned, he must have just woke up or something   
Becca: Wouldn't surprise me   
Casey: But we still love him anyway   
Becca: It's True, It's Damn True   
Kurt: SI!   
Casey: First where did you come from Kurt and second you better run   
Kurt: Eep, I dunno 

*Kurt runs out the door* 

Becca: Well that was one way to get rid of him   
Casey: I try. Where is Rocky at anyway? 

*Rock appears in the door* 

Rock: The great one is right here. And Did The Rock just see the Olympic Cry Baby go running out of here like his ass was on fire?   
Casey: Yeah he is testing me again. Glad you could join us sexy   
Becca: How did you find this place?   
Rock: The Rock was with his buddy Hugh Hefner, and Hef gave The Rock the address   
Casey: Hef knows where you live Becca?   
Becca: Apparently so 

*Vince Appears in the door* 

Vince: Where is your Mom, Becca? I need to ask her something important. (Pulls out a ring box)   
Becca: Eeek, you can't marry my mom, then I'll be a McMahon!   
Casey: Yeah but then you would be part owner of the WWE, but you couldn't have sex with Shane O cause he would be your brother and that's just sick   
Becca: Ohhhhh I have to choose 

*Becca pouts* 

Casey: Casey says this. Casey says let Vince Marry your mom and Casey will take care of Shane O's sexual needs   
The Rock: Damn The Rock is wearing off on her. She is talking in 3rd person   
Becca: MOTHER!!!! 

*Becca's Mother, Annette appears* 

Annette: Yes dear   
Becca: Vince has something to ask you   
Vince (Drops to his knees) Will you marry me?   
Annette: Aren't you married Vince?   
Vince: I'm getting divorced   
Shane O: DAD! That's my mom and besides if you get married I can't sleep with Becca anymore   
Annette: Fine, Ok I'll marry you.   
Casey: Don't worry Shane O I will take care of you   
Rock: The Rock says you are mine 

*Kurt comes back again* 

Kurt: She is mine damn it!   
Becca: Shane, I'm marrying Shawn, you wouldn't be able to sleep with me anymore anyway.   
Shane: Cries   
Rock: Casey will you marry The Rock?   
Casey: Hell no! 

*The Rock crys. T-Boy appears in the door and looks around* 

T-Boy: What the hell is going on here?   
Casey: The usual shit Rock and Shane are crying and Kurt is wetting his self. Oh and Vince and Becca's mom are getting married   
T-Boy: That's usual? 

*Annette and Vince start making out* 

Becca: Oh please, get a room 

*Annette and Vince head toward Becca's bedroom* 

Becca: A ROOM, NO MY ROOM!   
The Rock: SI! 

*Casey puts Rocky in The Sharpshooter* 

Becca: Oh Bite Me Rocky 

*Jeff bounces into the room and bites Becca* 

Jeff: Mmmmmmmmm tasty 

*Casey lets Rocky out of the Sharpshooter* 

Casey: Jiffy Jeff!   
Jeff: MOMMY! 

*Jeff Hugs Casey* 

Becca: He's so cute 

*Becca shoves Vince and Annette out the door and closes it* 

Becca: Phew they are gone   
Casey: Thank you   
The Rock: (from the kitchen) Shawn called and once to know why The Rock gets to be here but he cant   
Becca: Tell him to kiss my ass, this is my place, he's not allowed here because I said so!   
The Rock: The Rock already told him that. He said he was coming over to kick The Rock's ass   
Jeff: Becky sounds like a McMahon already!   
Becca: Only him and Kurt can get away with that. Shane, go stop Shawn from getting in here   
Shane: Ok Sis 

*Shane leaves* 

The Rock: The Rock is offended. Casey wont you help The Rock   
Casey: Don't look at me DJ. Shawn is his own person he does what he wants   
Becca: and who he wants. Did I say that out loud?   
Casey: HUM?   
Becca: No ideas Casey!   
Casey: Damn it! 

*Shane returns* 

Becca: Well?   
Shane: I told Shawn that if he didn't go back to the ranch straight away, you wouldn't marry him   
Becca: And?   
Shane: He left 

*Becca smiles, RVD wakes up again* 

RVD: Dudette when did so many people get here?   
Becca: He's right this place is rather crowded   
RVD: Man it's too crowded I can't chill here   
Casey: Well then leave   
RVD: Good Idea Dudette 

*RVD leaves* 

Becca *looking around*: Where did Rocky go?   
Rock (From The Bathroom): The Rock is stuck   
T-Boy: Please tell me he isn't stuck in the toilet   
Kurt: Rocky are you stuck in the toilet?   
Rock: Hell No, The People's ass isn't stuck in the toilet   
Kurt: The Rock's ass isn't stuck in the toilet   
Rock: It's The People's ass   
T-Boy: Where are you stuck then?   
Rock: I can't get the door open   
Shane: Turn the knob then moron   
Rock: The Rock tried that   
Becca: You gotta shake it a little   
Rock: I tried. Just please someone help The Rock.   
Helms: Never fear citizen Rocky. Hurricane is here to save the day.   
The Rock: Great! The Rock is never going to get out of here now.   
Helms: (Tries to open door) You're right. You're stuck. Sorry can't help you.   
Rock: Jabronie! (Punches through the door and grabs the door knob) 

*The Rock re-enters the room* 

Rock: The Rock says that door is stupid   
Becca: Rocky! That's my door. I'm going to have to pay for that.   
Rock: The Rock will pay for it.   
Becca: You better believe your ass is going to pay for it. (Takes off after Rocky)   
Rocky: Yipes! (Takes of running)   
T-Boy: Hum this almost feels like home but there is something missing.   
Casey: I think its Bubba.   
T-Boy: No that's no it.   
Jeff: Can we sing a song?   
T-Boy: That's it. Where's Kurt?   
Casey: Playing Tea Party with Mr. Teddy. 

*Bubba enters the room, walks pass everyone and goes straight to the fridge* 

Bubba: Where's all the beer?   
Rock: The Rock says the reason your ass is so fat to begin with is from all the beer. Becca The Rock is sorry   
Becca: I know you are 

*Becca Gives Rocky Sweet Chin Music* 

T/C: Little Bunny Fo Fo went oping through the forest (Doing all the motions)   
J/K: Picking up field mice and bopping them on the head   
Becca: WTF?   
C/T/J/K: THE BUNNY SONG! 

*Kurt leaves the room and reappears wearing a pink to-to and pink bunny slippers. Becca hides behind the motionless body of The Rock* 

Rock: The Rock says owe and stop hiding behind The Rock. First you kick The Rock's ass and now you want him to protect you 

*Throws Becca into the middle of the group singing the bunny song.* 

Jeff: For a bag of Skittles I will stop singing 

*Becca gives Jeff skittles* 

Jeff: Sike...Little Bunny Fo-Fo 

*Rvd and Kane appear* 

RVD: Oh The Bunny song! (Runs over and joins the group) 

*Becca falls over laughing at RVD* 

Kane: Can you babysit Rob while I go to the grocery store?   
RVD: Get some more Funyuns. I'm out of munchies   
Becca: Hahahahah Sure hahahaha thing hahahahhha Kane   
Casey: Oh and some oatmeal creme pies, and some cheese balls. oh oh and those Ding dong things   
The Rock: The Rock has your ding dong right here (tugs at his waist) 

*Casey Rock Bottoms The Rock* 

Kane: Let me write this all down *disappears and reappears in 3 seconds with a pen and paper*   
Becca: hahahahahahahahah Poor Rocky heheh   
T-Boy: And I need more magic table powder   
Kane: They have that at Wal-Mart?   
T-Boy: Yeah but you have to go to the Dudleyville Wal-Mart   
Kane: (Groans) Fine. Anything else   
Becca: Bubba wants more Beer   
Kane: And Beer. Is that all?   
Bubba: and make sure its Miller Light. None of that Keystone shit   
T-Boy: Yeah hold on. (takes a list out of her pocket)   
T-Boy since Casey never got this stuff get all of this (Hands him a list)   
Kane: Reads the list that says.... 

24 Cases Of Beer   
1 Can Of Wax For The Truck   
3 Crowbars 

Sandman 

3 New Coolers   
49 Case Of Beer   
30 Cartons Of Ciggs.   
4 Lighters 

Sabu 

9 Bottles Of Super Glue Fast Dry   
8 Cases Of Beer   
3 Sets Of Hammer Pants 

Jeff Hardy 

27 Jars New Glow In The Dark Body Pant   
8 Sets Of Panty Hoes   
13 Fishnet Shirts   
13 Baggy Jeans   
50 Super Double Jumbo Skittles   
1 Little Rivers Techno Music CD   
2000 Nails   
40 Peaces Of Wood   
1 Electric Saw   
1 Electric Sander   
40 Metal Peaces   
3 First Aid Kit 

ROB VAN DAM 

12 Bong   
11 Glass Pipe   
10 Dollars   
9 Dime Bags   
8 Scrappers   
7 Lighters   
6 Containers   
5 Pounds Of WEED!   
4 Cases Of Soda   
3 Bags Of Chips   
2 Boxes Of Chesses Nips   
1 Large Slurpy 

Matt Hardy 

2 Packs Of Rubber Bands   
3 Whips   
5 Pear Of Pants   
6 V1 Shirts (Hunt for Version 11)   
1 New Leash For Shannon 

Becca: Picky Bastard isn't he 

*Becca pulls the Rock onto the couch* 

Becca: I suggest you sit and be quiet for a little while Rocky, before some else beats you up 

*Goldberg shows up in the door* 

Goldberg: Your Next!   
Becca: Piss off   
*Becca Sweet Chin Music's Goldberg, and then sits back down*   
The Rock: The Rock says...   
Becca: It would be nice for The Rock to say thankyou   
Kurt: Thankyou isn't a word the Rock knows   
Rock: You better shut your bald Olympic ass up before The Rock lies the smack down   
Kurt: (still in to-to) I ain't scared of you   
The Rock: (laughs) The Rock would waist his time on a Jabrnoie in a to-to to begin with   
Becca: *raising an eyebrow* You would don't you mean you wouldn't?   
Rock: You know what The Rock meant damn it 

*Rocky walks into the kitchen and starts opening cabinets* 

Casey: Rock what are you doing?   
Rock: Th Rock is going to bake a pie!   
Casey: I should've known   
Becca: Hey it's my kitchen!   
Rock: The Rock wants to bake a pie. Please those morons got to sing the bunny song   
Casey: if you don't let him he will do something stupid like break another door   
T-Boy: yeah he goes insane when he can't bake his pies   
Becca: *grumbles and then sulks* Fine!   
Rock: Thanks, baby!   
Becca: Don't call me Baby!   
Casey: Where in the blue hell did Shane O go?   
Rock: Sorry The Rock calls everyone baby   
Shane: I'm right here, silent in deep through of how to kill Bischoff   
Casey: Oh there you are   
Becca: Oh Yeah, I forget, sorry Rocky   
Casey: I think you should torture Bischoff first. Cut his eye lids off and put him in front of a fan   
Shane: (Looks sick) That's horrible Casey   
Casey: No seriously. Think about how bad that would suck   
Mae Young: Did someone say suck?   
Becca: OH NO, ROCKY LAY SOME SMACKDOWN PLEASE! 

*The Rock walks calmly out of the kitchen DDT Mae Young and tosses her out the window. He then walks back in the kitchen and goes back to mixing his pie* 

All: THANK YOU   
Becca: Close call that was   
Casey: Do you smell that?   
Becca: Smell what?   
Kurt: Sorry. I must have drank to many cokes. I wet myself again   
ALL: KURT! 

*Kurt Blushes* 

Rock: Well don't just stand there you stupid hemorpidite go take a bath   
Kurt: Casey can you help me?   
Becca: Do it in RVD and Kane's apartment they have door on their bathroom *glares at Rock*   
Helms: Never fear Citizen Kurt. Hurricane is here to save the day   
Shane: You are over 30 Kurt, you can bath yourself   
Becca: Helms he wants someone to bath him   
Helms: That's where this super hero draws the line (Flys out the window)   
Casey: Fine Kurt. Come on *Walks across hallway*   
Kurt: Wait! My rubber ducky   
Becca: He has a rubber ducky?   
Casey: *Rolls eyes* HURRY UP!   
T-Boy: Yep and those crayons you color on the wall with   
Kurt: Oh yeah. I want those too 

*Kurt appears with the crayons and his rubber duckie* 

Becca: Ok I know I'm putting myself you for a insult by Rock for this but. Cool, This is my apartment. Where did you find those?   
Kurt: Under the sink   
Becca: ...   
Rock: The Rock says you're the biggest piece of money poo The Rock has ever seen   
Becca: Say what?   
Rock: The Rock loves you Becca   
Casey: he said you were a pile of monkey crap   
Rock: Damn it Casey! The rock thought you loved him   
Becca: Why you SOB *chases after The Rock *again**   
Casey: I do but I enjoy you getting your ass beat even more 

*Rock: Gives his self The Peoples Elbow (Jo in the audience catches the elbow pads)* 

Casey: That was odd   
T-Boy: SI!   
Becca: Even after I stoped Goldberg for beating you ass, you still say that to me   
Rock: Goldberg is good in bed   
Casey: you weren't in bed you were in the shower   
Becca: Shameless plug?   
Casey: yep   
Becca: Ok just checking 

*Becca hits Rocky over the head with a cookie Tray* 

Shane: (out of nowhere) IVE GOT IT   
T-Boy: (looks confused) Got what?   
Rock: Strudel, no Shane you haven't   
Shane: That is not true! Not only do I have a strudel I have the whole damn bakery down there!   
Casey: Can I see?   
Becca: And if he says that enough it might actually come try   
Shane: What did I do? I just had a break through and no one cares *cries*   
Casey: Honey, you can tell us, we care, really   
Shane: No you don't (Pouts)   
Casey: Fine your right. We don't 

*Kane appears* 

Kane: need some help getting all the stuff out of the car   
Becca: Tell us any way Bro.   
Shane: I know I'll poison Bischoff's drink   
Kane: Wouldn't work I already tried that.   
Shane: Damn   
Becca: Casey aren't you meant to be washing Kurt?   
Casey: He feel asleep. Oh yeah Kane Kurt is in your bathtub   
Rob: What did you do with the pot plants that were growing in there?   
Kane: Why isn't he in yours?   
Becca: Rocky busted the door to my bathroom, and we really didn't wanna see naked Kurt   
Casey: I do!   
Becca: Other than Casey   
Rock: What do you want of The Rock, He people's elbowed himself, he let you Sweet Chin Music him, he chucked Mae Young out a window, he said he is sorry. What else do you want the Rock to do?   
Casey: Rocky baby you know I love you but where did that come from?   
Rock: (Rubs chin) I was just thinking about How Becca....   
Casey: It doesn't matter what you think!   
Becca: You walked right into that one   
Rock: The Rock should've seen that coming. Oh well 

*T-Boy and Bubba start having sex on a table* 

Casey: Well ordinarily I would say that odd but I guess I am use to it by now 

*Becca cuddles Rocky* 

Becca: I was just telling Kane why, seesh, I'm over it already   
Rock: The Rock is surprised that fat piece of Rocky Poo can find his dick! The Rock is glad, Becca do you want some Strudel?   
Becca: I'm marrying Shawn   
Rock: So 

*Rock gets some REAL strudel out of he oven* 

Rock: see Strudel   
Becca: Figures   
Becca: Oddly enough I feel oddly sick 

*Kurt appears naked and with crayon all over him. Becca looks at T and Bubba* 

Becca: That could be why   
Casey: Hehe   
Rock: The Rock says but some clothes on Jabronie   
Kurt: Casey didn't get me any   
Becca: Becca agrees with The Rock   
Casey: Well Kurt I don't carry your clothes around with me. Becca you have any clothes he can wear?   
Kurt: Oh something with flowers!   
Becca: *hits self in the head* I did not just speak in the 3rd person. And sure look in my bedroom, I'm sure I have something of Shane's in there   
Kurt: Pink with flowers!   
Shane: Kurt I'm sorry but I don't wear pink or flowers for that matter   
Kurt: Becca do you have anything pink with flowers?   
Becca: My PJ's are   
Kurt: (Smiles) Can I wear it?   
Kurt: Oh Oh do they have feet in them?   
Casey: Hes not picky or anything, Becca   
Becca: Yes Kurt, and Yes Kurt, and Shut Up Rocky   
Rock: The Rock didn't say anything. He was sitting here having a piece of pie minding his own business   
Becca: I thought it was strudel   
Rock: The Roc made both   
Becca: Figures 

*Becca leaves the room and comes back with before mentioned Pink PJ's with Flowers* 

Becca: Here Kurt   
Kurt puts them on and there are a tad too small. His arms rip the seems   
Becca: No biggy, I don't wear them anyway   
Kurt: Can I keep them?   
Becca: Yes Kurt   
Casey: *Opens Icebox* You have any Milk Becca?   
Becca: Yeah why?   
Casey: Because after Kurt's bath he has to have a glass of milk and a bedtime story   
Kurt: Can I have some pie too?   
Casey: Yes Kurt after I read your story to you. You can have all the pie you want   
Kurt: No that pie (Points to Rocky's pie)   
Casey: Oh well you have to ask The Rock   
Rock: The Rock says no 

*Casey glares at Rock* 

Becca: Rocky don't be mean   
The Rock: *Gulp* The Rock says take the whole pie   
Becca: You don't have to give him the whole pie   
Rock: OK (takes pie back)   
Casey: I need Skittles and ice cream too (looks around) Where's Jiffy Jeff?   
Becca: he is smoking a joint with RVD....OMG! Jeff is getting high!?   
T-Boy: (Stops having sex) NOOOOO!!!!!!   
Casey: Please tell me you are kidding   
Becca: Nope it's all true   
Jeff: (walks back in the room) Dude this is totally awesome (Stares at his hand)   
All: ... 

*Becca shakes her head* 

Becca: Well Kurt is peeing himself, Shane is gonna be my brother, Jeff is high, RVD is stoned, and Bubba is having Sex, Shawn isn't allowed here. I guess it's Rocky's turn to sleep over and protect me from sleep walking Kane (Which will be the next episode)   
Rock: Can Casey stay too? I have nightmares without her   
Casey: I feel so honoured. Kurt can't sleep without his bedtime story. Jeff Cant sleep with out a song and Rocky has nightmares without me   
Shane: I use to love you too but then Becca stole me 

*Casey Glares at Becca. Becca wacks Shane over the head* 

Becca: You do still love her you moron. But I think it's time for all of you to go 

*Becca shoves all out the door* 


End file.
